Certain polyester containing toner compositions are known, including where the polyesters selected are amorphous, crystalline or mixtures thereof. Thus, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,858,285, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, there are disclosed emulsion/aggregation toners that include specific crystalline polyesters.
Toner compositions prepared by a number of emulsion/aggregation processes, and which toners may include certain polyesters are known as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,466,254; 7,736,832; 7,029,817; 6,830,860, and 5,593,807, the disclosures of each of these patents being totally incorporated herein by reference.
While these known toners may be suitable for their intended purposes, there remains a need for toners with acceptable and improved characteristics relating, for example, to fixing temperature latitudes and blocking temperatures of, for example, a blocking temperature of from about 50° C. to about 60° C. There is also a need for toners with excellent gloss and cohesion properties, acceptable minimum fixing temperatures, excellent hot and cold offset temperatures, and which toners possess desirable size diameters. Further, there is a need for toner compositions that do not substantially transfer or offset onto a xerographic fuser roller, referred to as hot or cold offset depending on whether the temperature is below the fixing temperature of the paper (cold offset), or whether the toner offsets onto a fuser roller at a temperature above the fixing temperature of the toner (hot offset).
Also, there is a need for toners that can be economically prepared and where low cost crystalline polyester resins are selected.
Moreover, there is a need for processes that enable the generation of enhanced crystallinity in polyesters.
Yet additionally, there is a need for polyester based toners with low fixing temperatures, such as from about 100° C. to about 130° C., and with a broad fusing latitude, such as from about 50° C. to about 90° C.
Another need resides in providing toners with improved blocking temperatures of, for example, from about 50° C. to about 55° C., from about 51° C. to about 54° C., and from about 53° C. to about 55° C.
Moreover, there is a need for toners with consistent small particle sizes of, for example, from about 1 to about 15 microns in average diameter, are of a suitable energy saving shape, have a narrow particle size GSD, and which toners include various core and shell structures.
These and other needs and advantages are achievable in embodiments with the processes and compositions disclosed herein.